The Abyss of Space
by NobleWolf32
Summary: A massive crossover with different universes including Gundam, Azur Lane, Arpeggio of Blue Steel and Stellaris with some OC's in there. All rights are reserved for the actual owners of each game and series
1. Chapter 1

All rights are reserved for the company's who own some of the characters in this story.

Chapter 1:

In the black abyss of space lies a ship, a single ship set adrift, in the bridge a single light flashes soon one by one the lights in the bridge turn on and a figure materialises on the bridge her eyes closed, the figure stir's and eyes flutter open she looks around, the metal doors over the windows start to roll up to reveal the everlasting abyss of space.

The figure brings up her hand and suddenly an all types of floating blue panels float around looking over it she quickly realises the two other passengers on board and swipes the panel in front of her to the side to show another panel of two tubes showing the status of online and stable. She breathes a sigh of relief but then a beep starts she flicks the panel to another one which reveals a radar and on the panel shows a red dot.

She then brings up the long-range camera's to show something, not in the light of the sun she touches the panel and where are bar is located and moves her finger up the bar moving with it increases the brightness of the camera soon another red dot appears on the radar then another one finally on the camera shows multiple blue lights and what appears to be multiple ship's jumping in.

Her eyes widen and she presses another button on another screen and soon red lights in the ceiling appear and she starts pressing and swiping screens all around her through the bridge windows show two massive dual-barrel cannons, which soon burst to life and start turning to the fleet of ships heading her way she swipes to another screen which was the same screen as before with the two pods her finger goes to press the button but she then hesitates does she need their help, does she need his help... she takes a deep breath and she presses the button 'no turning back now.'

* * *

Somewhere else on the ship two pods suddenly light up and two figures are shown one male with black hair with a metal right arm and leg along with a metal left hand then the other figure a female with golden yellow hair and scars all across her body. A hiss can be heard from both pods as the lids of the pods open up along with steam coming out the male awakes first sitting up rubbing his head soon the female sits up rubbing her eyes. He turns to her and says, "rough night?"

"Yeah," she replies "had a dream about some idiot who wouldn't shut up while destroying his machine" as she hops out and reaches for a combat suit looking very sleepy.

"that must be tough, I just had the usual one of the graveyards and him," he says as he grabs his combat suit and starts putting it on. The talk stops there as they both put their combat suits on and start heading out of the room when the door opens they see M.A.R.V.I.N's working around the clock with red lights lighting the hallway "Bismarck must have spotted something bad out there if this is happening" he says to the girl as they walk quickly to the elevator.

"Indeed, though I wonder what has happened to put Bismarck this alert, what do you think Black?" she asks as she presses the button on the elevator.

The male, Black replies "if I had to guess we rounded up in combat between two empires or she's found something no one's going like not even Takao or Atago" as the door opens and they make way for a M.A.R.V.I.N carrying a crate before heading into the elevator.

"I guess but I'm just glad to be moving again, do you know how long we've been asleep for?" she asks another question as the elevator door opens to the bridge and they start walking out.

"10 years, 5 months and 27 days" a girl on the bridge with a bunch of panels around her replies.

"Is that so Bismarck, so what's going on that's got you in a tense mood" Black replies and asks.

Bismarck's head turns around to face her two old friends and says "have a look yourself" as she moves her hands and a massive screen shows up to reveal a massive fleet of smaller ships and a few ships a 5th of the size of the ship they're on.

"Have they shown hostility yet?" the girl asks as she walks closer to the screen to get a better look and to look at the other monitors on the bridge.

"Nein, not yet Yellow" Bismarck replies as she pushes a screen in front of her "but from what I can tell they have spotted us and five ships which I can only guess are Corvettes seem to be coming to greet us."

"have Takao and Atago awoken?" Black asks which Bismarck nods in reply "alright then activate a battalion of spectres and assign three to every docking station and assign ten to the hanger bay to defend the Gundam's."

"Roger" she replies and turns to a screen with what appears to be robots but all are in red she then presses the screen and drags her finger across which turns the robots figures from red to green when she touches them soon the elevator opens to reveal to girls with blue hair but in different styles.

"Alright what the hell is going on here and why the hell is everything red!?" the one with the long hair in a long ponytail on either side of her head yells to the three people standing on the bridge.

"Takao, I see you have had a nice sleep" Black replies in his calm voice.

"damn right I was having a good dream but then someone woke me up!" as Takao points to Bismarck with a glare with Atago sighing in the background.

"calm down sister I'm sure she had a reason like that massive fleet in that picture," Atago says as she points to the screen showing the picture of the fleet of unknown ships.

"Oh" Takao replies realising the mistake she made by yelling at her fellow Fog member Bismarck "anyway Gomen'nasai Bismarck, but who the hell are they!?"

As Bismarck nods accepting Takao's apology, she turns to the screen saying "I do not know…" trailing off at the end "Kommandant, I am receiving a transmission" she turns to Black.

"Alright let's hear it, but first Yellow, Atago go get ready just in case" he orders to the two girls which they nod in reply and start walking quickly to the elevator "alright then let's see which dimension we turned up in," he says and nods to Bismarck to start the transmission. She nods back and presses a button which turns the screen to show a human in what appears to be an admiral's uniform.

"I am captain Evren Volkov of the United Earth Empire state your name and nation," the man says in a deep voice looking sternly at Black.

"I am Black Van't Hof my ship and crew serve no nation" Black replies with a stern voice of his own the captain on the other side turns his head to whisper to another one of his crew while Bismarck turns to Black to give him a look to let him know to mute themselves Black nods In reply "what is it, Bismarck?" he asks.

"Kommandant their cruisers are activating weapons and targeting us," she says with concern.

Black sighs and says "alright, activate energy shields and Klein Field and prepare wave force shielding and activate all main weaponry" and then nods back to Bismarck to unmute the line.

"We ask of you to power down your weapons and be escorted to neutral space," the admiral asks as he had taken notice of the power-up of weapons.

"Not until you power yours down, then we will be on equal footing," Black says with a Glare "don't think we have not taken notice to the rest of your fleet captain."

"what, when did they… RAISE SHIELDS NOW!" the Captain suddenly realises what's happening as massive energy shots hit both their ships and their new 'friends' ship destroying three other Corvettes in the process.

"Bismarck status," Black says in a stern yet calm voice as he turns to her.

"Kommandant energy shields at 99%, Klein field untouched and wave force armour has not been activated" she replies looking down on some of the screens in front of her.

"Alright then, load energy shells in main and secondary turrets prepare AA for fighters and projectiles and tell Yellow and Atago they're good to go" Black turns around facing the bridge windows while giving the order. Bismarck nods in reply and switches to a screen.

* * *

In the hanger of the ship a white machine with yellow horns is hosted up.

"Yellow you're clear to go, Viel Glück," Bismarck says over the coms, Yellow gives a small smile.

"Roger that, we'll take what you give us Bismarck" Yellow replies with an excited voice "Gundam Barbatos Ronin Beta, launching!" she yells as the Gundam's eyes flash to life. The Barbatos is dropped from the hanger and soon after the thrusters of the Gundam are sprang back to life and launches itself towards the enemy fleet at rapid speeds.

Closing in on the fleet drawing the two swords on either wrist of the Gundam, the two holsters then flip around and give a green glow soon after a green energy bolt hits an enemy corvettes shield soon after it becomes a rapid stream of the green bolts as the Barbatos flies by it then shoots up above and crashes down breaking the shields of the Corvette like glass.

The Barbatos plunges the two swords into the hull of the ship and slashes the bridge in the process. Looking up the Barbatos looks at the flagship of the enemy fleet just waiting for its next move.

* * *

**A/N**

**Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed the first chapter!**

**Non-English words**

**Kommandant = Commander**

**Viel Glück = Good luck**

**Nein = No**

**Gomen'nasai = sorry**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I do not own any characters from their respected franchises, I only own my OC's**

* * *

The holographic had a massive dent from a hand in it glitching out from the damage, the admiral of the enemy fleet and a face of pure rage and fear that machine, that monster had just destroyed a single ship with swords, swords! "Commander… focus all fire on that machine" the admiral says with a deep growl

"b-but sir the ener" the commander is cut off before can say any more words.

"NOW COMMANDER, I WANT THAT MACHINE DESTROYED!" the admiral yells in fury as the Barbatos destroys another Corvette, that was the 5th one, five corvettes destroyed in 5 minutes

"Y-yes sir" the commander shrinks before the admirals yelling "all ships focus fire on the white machine"

"Yellow behind you!" Atago exclaims, seeing the enemy behind her she looks but at the same time a massive tail and 5 smaller tails extend out of the back of the Barbatos hitting the enemy fighters and then retracting back into the back of the Barbatos Atago sighs before saying "I don't even to warn you, do I"

"No, but I can't rely on my senses forever now, can I?" she replies back with a smile Atago sighs again and returns to overviewing the various screens around her of the Barbatos' systems as she feels the cockpit rocking a bit

"Yellow pull back the ship is ready to fire" both of them hear Bismarck's voice as they keep racing the enemy ships

"roger that Bismarck" Yellow replies pulling the control sticks back towards her and turning the Mobile suit around and pulling out of the enemy fleet

"Kommandant the Barbatos has pulled out of the area and all guns are ready to fire," Bismarck says to Black readying for the order

"have our new friends come aboard?" Black asks before giving the order

"yes, all of the surviving crew of the damaged Corvettes have escaped onto the ship" she replies hand still hovering over the panel

"very well then… fire" Black says giving out the one word that will end it all and soon after that word is said all main battery's open fire and blue energy blasts plunge into the enemy fleets ships destroying them in an instant while the secondary open fire mopping up wrecks of disabled ships and the rest of the fighters are destroyed by the AA of the ship. The surviving crew of the corvettes that were betrayed were both amazed and scared of the pure firepower of the ship. "Bismarck that's enough" Black orders

"Understood, Kommandant" Bismarck replies stopping the guns of the ship, the enemy fleet was decimated just bodies and wrecks littered the area and the admiral's personal ship decimated

"Yellow, Atago return home, we have some guests to attend to," Black says through the coms to the pair

"you got it brother" Yellow replies for the both of them before turning the viewer off

"Kommandant, are going to meet with them?" Bismarck asks

"yes, so will everyone else on board including you and Jeanne" Black replies and Bismarck giving a nod of understanding as he walks past her into the elevator. Moving down to the level with the diplomacy room as the crew called it a table with 10 chairs around it and seeing Takao, Atago and Yellow already means they were told Probably by the M.A.R.V.I.N's

"So, who are we meeting?" Takao asks sitting in one of the chairs looking impatient

"A captain of one the ships along with the last of the high-ranking staff on the two ships that were damaged" Yellow replies answering her question soon after she says that the door opens and Bismarck comes through along with Jeanne and the officers Bismarck sitting to the right of Black and Jeanne sitting next to Takao and the officers sitting across from them

"Alright then let's get this discussion underway," Black says while touching the blue panel in front of him, "you said you were part of the democratic side of this civil war in this so-called United Earth Empire?"

"yes, we were," the captain says looking a Black

"well then mind telling us your names and position in return we'll tell you ours," Black's says still looking down at the panel of information in front of him

"My name is Chester York I was the captain aboard the Firefly" the man leading the groups answers his question like a soldier the one on the right of him speaks up next

"I am Katrina Lancaster; I was the chief navigator aboard the Skipper," the girl who looks youngest out of all of them says timidly

"I am Zac Robertson Chief of security on board the Firefly I was also the Chief Investigator on the former ship," the dark skin toned man says in a deep voice

The Girl next to him was the next one to speak "my name is Lisa O'Connor I was the Lead Medic on board the Skipper and I seem to be the last surviving medical personnel on board both former ships"

The man next to the chief navigator was the one who spoke next "Adrien Atkins, communication officer

Black still looking at panel typing in the information that was given to and looking over it, he sighs

"well then I guess we can introduce ourselves now, Black Van't Hof captain of the space battleship Bismarck and pilot of the Gundam Exia," Black says still looking at the panel

"Yellow Van't Hof, younger sister to Black and pilot of the Barbatos"

"Takao, Co-Pilot of the Exia," says with a bored expression

"Atago younger sister to Takao and co-pilot of the Barbatos says with a gaze that shows no trust

"Jeanne D'Arc the head of the medical department of the Bismarck," she says with a smile

"Bismarck, Fog unit of the Space Battleship Bismarck," she says looking at them

"Alright then, I can give you two options of where to go after this" Black says looking up from the panel "you can either be dropped off at a location of neutral territory you were telling so much about or you can serve on this ship, that's your two decisions ill give you some time to think about it"

After that, all crew members of the Space Battleship left the room leaving the survivors by themselves

"Sir we have to leave this ship those robots are all around the ship and they could kill them in an instant and many crewmembers have family," says Zac

"Family who think they are dead, the military probably told them we are dead because they probably think they killed us when they destroyed the ships" says Chester looking down hold his chin "and if these people really wanted to kill us we would've been left for dead anyway and we wouldn't of received medical care for our injured"

"But sir!" Zac exclaims before being cut off

"No buts, if you don't think its safe on this ship then get off at the planet where we can take them to and then you can protect in your own way, but I want to stay on this ship, besides this ship can actually protect its crew unlike the ships we served on, those… things were just coffins for their crew". Chester replies looking down at his hands which were now in front of him "and if we stayed on this ship I believe they would treat us more like comrades then underlings, now I'm going to ask the rest of our people the question do they stay on this ship or leave".

* * *

Back on the bridge, Black is looking out the main windows "Kommandant, everything alright?" Bismarck asks with a hint of worry

"I'm fine Bismarck" Black replies turning around to face her "just getting over the fact that it's been ten years since we last saw them"

"Indeed, let us hope that they are still looking for us," Bismarck says looking back down at the panels in front of her

"yes let us hope," Black says turning back to face the emptiness of space

"Yo Black!" Yellow yells from her seat "so, what are we going to do here then?"

"we're going to find equipment to repair the dimension drive since we're in another area of space we might be able to repair it" Black replies

"if that is true, then what are we going to tell the people who're going to stay with us" asks Jeanne looking at everyone in the room

Black still looking out the window sighs and looks down the terminal in front of him showing the ship's radar, soon multiple red dots appear on the terminal

"Kommandant?" Bismarck says to him

"Yeah I see them, prepare main and secondary battery's," Black says giving the order

"What about the corrosive missiles?" Takao asks

"We'll save them for when we're in a mess" Black replies "and tell our guests that if they made up their mind and are willing to stay with us they better get to their new stations everyone else you do the same."

"you got it brother" Yellow yells running to the elevator with Atago

"Now let us see who these dummkopfs are, right Kommandant," Bismarck asks

"Indeed, let's see" Black replies


End file.
